endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Mission Twelve: This Planet Might Be Important
Jack Yorke walked into Tumulus Memorial Hospital, stopping short at the massive gauntlet of guns, men, and traps that an attacker would have to run to get inside the hospital. He approaches the reception desk, smiling at the now-familiar Human and Altaic females sitting there. "I'm here to see Lloyd. Should have an appointment." The human flips through her computer while the Altaic surreptitiously slides her hand under her desk towards the alarm and shotgun, just in case. The human nods and gestures towards the elevator. "He's on B-64. Only thing on that level; can't miss it," she says. Giving a mock salute, Yorke walks into the elevator and presses the button to go down to B-43. The elevator descends slowly as Yorke paces, strides becoming increasingly irritable as the ride stretches out. Finally, a soft rasp of opening doors signals that he's arrived. He steps out and looks at the rows of weapons and ammunition along the corridor and grimaces. Someone's been playing too many shooters... he thinks as he strolls down to a utilitarian metal blast door, which opens as he approaches. He steps out into an almost exact replica of the waiting room on Ord Melul. Wood paneling on the walls, warm lighting, and comfortable seating. He waves to the Niso secretary, who raises her bottle of vodka towards him in return. "I'll let him know you're here," she rasps as she types, "Might take a bit. Drinks are in the third panel clockwise from the door. Glasses and garnish are in the fourth." Yorke strolls over to the area indicated and presses a button below each panel. A chilled blast of air washes over him as the massive cooler of liquor opens, his eyes widening in surprise at the sheer volume and variety of alcohol available. He grabs two bottles from the cooler, a glass from the cabinet, and two wedges of lemon. Mixing himself a gin and tonic, he replaces both bottles and grabs a straw. "I've asked this a couple times now," he says, "But what's your name?" "My name isn't important," she says, taking a drink from her vodka. She glances at her desk and waves Yorke forward. "He'll see you now." He walks in, still drinking, and sees Lloyd sitting in the usual dim room surrounded by computers. "Seems the fifth Key landed on Bliss." "That's good news, right? Where is it?" "Well, Terra Prima's made themselves a base inside the structure housing it." "SO what, it's destroyed?" "I'll take another Scouring to do that. Besides, this one is... unique." "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" "Because this isn't good at all, for two reasons. The first is simple. Remember how all the previous Keys and the buildings they were in were one solid color?" "Yeah. Is it the same for this one?" "This one's clear. So long as you remember that it's still there even if you can't see it, ou'll be fine. The second one's the worse issue, though. There were some... irregularities while creating th structure. Irregularities of the Slip-Space variety." "I don't know what you're referring to and I don't think I want to." "Both are good. Be careful in there; even I'm not too clear in exactly what's wrong with it. Just that those who stay too long eventually become something akin to Slip-Spacers." "Wait. You mean those nutjobs flying around doing random shit?" "The very same. Coordinates are on your tablet. Good luck." Category:Blog posts